


Dancing in the Rain

by RachelleOfAllTrades



Series: Kyrrha Lavellan [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Girl in Thedas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelleOfAllTrades/pseuds/RachelleOfAllTrades
Summary: A prompt sent to me from my lovely friend, allthehinterlandelfroot. Some fluffy goodness for Kyrrha Lavellan and Krem.
Relationships: Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Female Inquisitor, Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Female Lavellan, Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Original Character(s)
Series: Kyrrha Lavellan [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499726
Kudos: 3





	Dancing in the Rain

Kyrrha moved around the kitchen expertly, gathering what she would need to make fresh homemade cookies. Bowls and measuring cups laid on the marble surface of the kitchen island as she dug out the ingredients from the pantry.

Thunder shook her surroundings and she groaned to herself. Creators, she missed the sunshine. Clouds had taken over the skies days ago and seemed to have no end in sight. At least that’s what the weatherman had said.

Ingredients all laid out in front of her, she squint to read the fine print on the bag of chocolate chips.

“What’s my silly little elf up too?” Krem asked, leaning up against the doorway.

Kyrrha giggled, “I thought I’d make us some warm cookies on this rainy day.”

“Ah,” he smirked, walking over to her. He came up behind her and wrapped his around s around her waist. His lips peppering kisses on her neck and shoulder. She leaned into him, her head falling back to his shoulder, a small moan escaping her lips.

Tap… tap… tap… The clouds opened up and rain came down, tapping against the glass of the large window behind them. A trickle at first but then a heavy downpour came within moments.

“Think you could take a break?” Krem asked inbetween kisses.

Kyrrha smiled, turning herself around in his arms and placing her own loosely on his shoulders.

“I can’t take a break if I haven’t started yet.”

“That’s perfect then,” he replied, grabbing her arm and pulling her toward the sliding glass door that lead to their back yard.

“My darling it’s pouring rain outside!” Kyrrha protested, pulling back her weight.

“All the more reason!” Krem explained, waiting for her to resume behind him, which she did after a moment of thinking it over.

They ran into the yard and out to the gardens she had built. Giggles and chuckles joining the sound of the rain hitting the ground. The made it to the gazebo that laid in the middle of the gardens and they carefully climbed up the small steps.

Clematis had overgrown across the top of the structure providing them some coverage though the rain drops that made it through were much bigger and heavier.

They kissed softly before Krem took a step back, bowing to her with his hand extended out.

“May I have this dance milady? He asked with a smirk and a wink.

Kyrrha lightly placed her hand in his, “always my darling.”

He started by twirling her around before settling into an embrace. Their steps were light and the moved slowly around, their bodies pressed firmly together. Krem began humming a sweet tune in her ear as they moved around the gazebo and her heart felt warm.

Her eyes closed and in that moment she felt so at peace, so safe in his arms, so loved by his voice, that she though she may float away into the dark clouds from pure happiness.

“I…” she started but lost her nerve. How could she ever put into words how much she loved this man?

“Kyrrha?” He asked, pulling away from her to better see her face.

“I… I want to be happy with you. Now and in the future….” She started but the words came out wrong.

“You want to be happy?” Krem questioned her. Stopping their dance short. “Are you not…”

“Creators! No, no, no! That’s not what I meant! I meant to say that I want to always be happy with you. That from now until the end of our days this is what I want. To be happy and in love with you.”

Krem blushed, “I very much want that too, my silly little elf.”

She took her dancing position back around his frame, kissing him passionately before falling back to his shoulder and continuing their dance in the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
